This invention relates to radiant energy processing and to a process for exposing a fluid medium to radiant energy, such as ultraviolet radiation.
Ultraviolet radiation is lethal to microorganisims in fluids in practically attainable dosages. In existing ultraviolet disinfecting devices, the fluid to be sterilized is transported in quartz or Teflon.TM. pipes in coaxial arrangement around an ultraviolet germicidal lamp or in a helical or serpentine path around or between banks of ultraviolet lamps. The fluid is irradiated through the transparent walls of the pipes.